


Strangelove

by lesbianseagull



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:52:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7526353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianseagull/pseuds/lesbianseagull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holtzmann/Gilbert. This came about because I am now obsessed with the Holtz. Erin has been thrown into this much like a chew toy for Holtz. Also would like to add that I never anticipated that I would one day write Ghostbusters slash, my mind is BLOWN by this yall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Holtzmann shoulderdanced around her lab as Depeche Mode blasted from the stereo. Abby and Patty occasionally looked up at her and either smiled or shook their head or both. Erin though... Erin was having a hard time looking away.

But she was a fucking scientist and a soldier and a badass bitch so she turned back to her work. Okay maybe those last two things were untrue but she was a scientist and she was going to focus on science. Not on Holtzmann dancing.

Her eyes darted back towards Holtzmann against her will.

Holtzmann was airhumping some piece of equipment. Holtzmann looked back at her with a seductive grin. Erin blushed hard and turned away again.

She was pretty sure Holtzmann was doing it on purpose at this point. The dancing had started off innocently enough but became increasingly sexual the more Erin watched it and the more Erin blushed.

Erin had never met anyone like this woman and she couldn't help being fascinated by her...

She wasn't sure what to call it other than fascination. She'd never been attracted to women. Or if she had been, she hadn't noticed it. Her sexuality was never something she really thought about. And she wasn't sure that this was even sexual...

"Hey."

Erin jumped slightly and turned to see Holtzmann, grinning at her and chewing gum. "Hi," Erin answered.

Erin looked at Holtzmann expectantly but the other woman said nothing, so Erin turned back to her work.

"You like dancing?"

"Uh, yeah, sure," said Erin with a frown.

"Wanna dance with me?"

Erin furrowed her brow and turned to face Holtzmann again. "I'm working."

Holtzmann grinned toothily. "No. You're watching me."

"I, um... yeah it was just the, uh... the music was distracting me."

"You don't like Depeche Mode?"

"No I do, I mean it's fine, I don't _not_ like Depeche Mode."

"That's an interesting sentence." Holtzmann's grin grew ever wider. Erin shook her head and laughed.

"Well, I will let you get back to work and I will do my best not to distract you, Ms. Serious Scientist," said Holtzmann with a wink before backing away towards her lab. Erin turned away again.

About a minute later Depeche Mode was replaced by Rick James singing "Give it to me baby" - Erin looked up to see Holtzmann pelvic thrusting on top of her workbench, beckoning Erin towards her. Patty shouted with laughter. Abby frowned with disapproval.

Erin gave Holtzmann a begrudging smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Erin and Holtzmann were alone at headquarters (what they liked to call the space they rented above the Chinese restaurant).

Holtzmann wanted someone to help her test out some new equipment and both Abby and Patty had immediately split. Holtzmann's equipment tests usually ended with someone in the hospital. Erin probably should've left as well, but the opportunity to be alone with Holtzmann she found she could not pass up.

Both were wearing their work outfits, which were two drastically different outfits. Erin's was a neutral-colored blouse and skirt combo with kitten heels. Yes, kitten heels made no sense in any work environment but Erin was NOT about to sacrifice sexiness for comfort.

Holtzmann had a different kind of sexiness though... a more chaotic punk-rock kind of sexiness. Her work outfit consisted of goggles which were pushed up onto her forehead, fingerless gloves, a short-sleeved olive green jacket, a long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up and filthy overalls tucked into beat-up Doc Martens.

"Okay, so you're gonna put one hand here... and the other one here." Holtzmann guided Erin's hands over the machinery, the purpose of which was yet unknown to Erin. "With this hand hold the lever down and with the other hand pull up, and just hold her steady."

Erin gulped, steeled herself and then did as Holtzmann instructed. The machine vibrated in her hands, in her bones, and a low humming noise began to fill the air.

The vibration continued and Erin started to feel something... something wonderful... something powerful between her legs. Her eyelids fluttered slightly. Her lips parted. It took everything she had not to moan. And then she looked at Holtzmann and panted, "What do I do next?"

A grin crawled over Holtzmann's face. "Lift up the lever."

Erin did so and the vibration intensified to the point where she could no longer hold back the moan, and helpless in her arousal, she dropped the machine. It smashed into her toes and she cried out in pain, falling to the floor and curling into herself. Holtzmann rushed over to her.

"Are you okay?" asked Holtzmann concernedly. She gently held Erin's foot in one hand and her hand with the other.

"Yeah," said Erin weakly. "Just... couldn't hold it... sorry about your... what is that thing anyway?"

"Um, well, I'm not entirely sure yet. Hoping to figure that out soon. I'm sorry about your foot," said Holtzmann. Erin smiled a forgiving smile.

Holtzmann smiled as well, eyes flickering over Erin's face. "So... before you dropped it... how did it feel?"

Erin blushed slightly and her heartbeat sped. Holtzmann had heard her moaning... there was no hiding from that. "It... felt... good."

" _Bustin' makes me feel good_ ," Holtzmann singsonged. Erin laughed.

"I like your laugh," Holtzmann murmured, eyeing Erin's mouth, the corner of her own mouth lifted in a half-smile. Erin blushed deeper, realized how close Holtzmann had moved to her.

"Holtzmann..."

Holtzmann's eyes bore into hers and Holtzmann's eyebrow raised in question.

Then Erin felt Holtzmann's fingers traveling upwards from her foot, over her ankle and her calf, and that powerful sensation was returning between Erin's legs. She said Holtzmann's name again, but this time it came out in a lusty whisper.

She pulled Holtzmann's face down towards hers and their lips met in a passionate kiss.

Erin had never been kissed so perfectly in her life. Holtzmann's lips were soft and unhurried as clouds, her tongue licking forward into Erin's mouth like fire. Erin invited her in with a moan and a digging of her fingers into Holtzmann's static-shocked blonde hair.

Their kiss grew hungrier. Erin finally stopped asking herself if she really wanted this and gave in to the chorus inside her head that screamed for more. The hand that wasn't in Holtzmann's hair slid up over Holtzmann's hip, pulling her closer, and Holtzmann slid smoothly between Erin's legs.

Holtzmann's lips parted from hers slowly and Erin looked up at her, seeing that she'd managed to make her unruly blonde hair even more disheveled. Holtzmann dipped her head down to nuzzle at Erin's ear, nipping at it so softly, making Erin sigh. Then Holtzmann started kissing downwards.

She unbuttoned Erin's blouse with ease, pushed it open and kissed down onto the tops of Erin's breasts. Erin arched her back, letting Holtzmann's hands slip underneath her and unhook her bra. Erin took her blouse the rest of the way off and took off her bra as well.

Holtzmann looked at her naked upper body with a wolfish gleam in her eyes. Her eyes flicked back up to Erin's and she grinned the most lascivious grin Erin had ever seen. Then she lowered her head to lick at Erin's right nipple. " _Fuck_ ," Erin gasped and Holtzmann laughed huskily. "We'll get to that," said Holtzmann as she took Erin's left nipple into her mouth and sucked on it, making Erin cry out in pleasure.

Holtzmann's hand slid up under Erin's skirt and fingered the edge of her panties. Holtzmann's lips caressed Erin's breasts and Holtzmann's fingers hooked under the waistband of Erin's panties and slowly began to pull them down, and Holtzmann continued her downward trail of kisses. When she reached Erin's belly button she kissed it deeply and pushed Erin's skirt up over her hips.

She kissed the inside of Erin's thigh... then began kissing inwards. Erin's eyes fluttered shut and she moaned softly with anticipation.

Holtzmann paused at the apex of Erin's thighs, breathing her in, and then she spread Erin's legs further apart and licked at Erin's clit. Erin whimpered loudly, arching her back and pushing her fingers into Holtzmann's hair again.

Holtzmann dipped down and gave Erin a long lick, licking up her wetness, moaning hungrily into her. Erin cried out the word fuck this time and Holtzmann laughed again. "Yes m'am," she growled and slid her tongue deep inside Erin.

She tonguefucked Erin mercilessly, rubbing above Erin's clit in tandem. Erin's moans soon turned into screams, her loose grip on Holtzmann's hair turning whiteknuckled and desperate, and soon enough Erin felt her orgasm light every nerve ending on fire and she screamed Holtzmann's name out into the otherwise empty headquarters.

Holtzmann licked at her again and then lifted herself back up to lie down beside Erin, propping herself up on one elbow and looking down at Erin's face. Erin looked up at hers, saw it covered with Erin's release and smirking with satisfaction. Erin pulled her down into another kiss, tasting herself on Holtzmann's lips now.

When their lips parted Erin whispered, "Did you... was that an orgasm machine that you built?"

"Honey I don't need to build an orgasm machine, I _am_ an orgasm machine," Holtzmann whispered playfully and both women laughed.


End file.
